Her Story
by Sheer Kisses
Summary: So what really happened with Rosalie? Why does she hate humans so much? This tragic story will hopefully answer those questions that many of us have been asking!
1. Chapter 1

I tried to blink open my eyes. Suddenly an enormous pain shoots through my head. But it was nothing compared to the pain that my body was experiencing. My arms, legs and stomach, as well as every other part, were on flames. I tried hard to swat it out, screaming during the process, but no amount of effort could cease the unbearable pain. Tears streamed down my face like an overflowing dam as I try helplessly over and over again to get rid of the horrible pain. My body was writhing in agony. In the distance I could hear a voice. I strained my ears to make out the words being spoken. I started to focus more on the voice and not so much on the fire running throughout my limbs and body. I could barely make out what the voice was saying but I think it belonged to a man. I shook my head, hoping he would understand me that I couldn't hear him. The raging fire had begun to extinguish. As the pain began to subside and my head began to clear itself, I found that I was extremely exhausted. The voice talking to me was getting more clear. I tried to stay awake, to pay attention to the voice but my mind and body had other plans. Slowly everything was being shut down to recover from the burning torture that had just occurred. Worn out, I fell into a deep daze.


	2. Chapter 2

I was born with a major heart problem. The doctors managed to repair me as much as they could, but I was not allowed to do anything that would raise my emotions. Almost everyone who knew me knows about my condition. Some people actually tried to use it to their advantage. Girls and guys would threaten me to get me scared, saying that if I did not do what ever it was they wanted, money or a date, then they would purposely do everything to put me in the hospital. In order to live, I had to push my emotions aside and become ice. My brother was the only one who understood me.

I was the oldest daughter of my parents' two children. My brother, Jonah, was just a little less than a year older than me. He was cool but really sarcastic. I loved him so much. He was my best friend when I had none. He was loyal and trustworthy, sticking with me and backing me up when I was in trouble. My parents were cool, I suppose. They weren't academic-crazy, nosy, or strict. They didn't care about what I did, exactly what any teen needs. But I know for a fact that they love me. My family were considered rich where I live, so Jonah and I were always updated with the latest trends in clothing, the newest technology, the best of the best. We were also lucky enough to be blessed with good looks. My brother and I were the most popular people at school. People envied, hated, yearned, loved, and admired us. I have to admit; there were times when I was a total bitch. But it really isn't my fault. All the boys at high school would come drooling after me, only stopping after Jonah threatened to hurt them. The girls would hate me because I stole their boyfriends away from them. That is one of the reasons why I oppose to having a boyfriend. They can get so obsessive and controlling, and there is always only one thing on their mind. I can never go anywhere without people gossiping about my family and me.

It was not always like this. People had not always hated me. It started in middle school, when everyone was just starting to grow, both physically and mentally. I was the prettiest in the school. There was large group of people who hated me because I was everything they could never be. I harassed everyday, by girls and guys. Then, it carried on to high school. I had thought that by high school, people would have surely grown more mature, but nothing changed. Sometimes I wished that my life wouldn't be so good. Maybe then I would be able to live my life normally. Unfortunately, that never happened.

It was in the middle of 12th grade and a new kid arrived in the school. Everyone was talking about him, saying how cute he was. Of course, my brother was cuter, but the girls had eventually given up on him when he refused every one of them. Jonah told me once that he was never going to have a girlfriend while he's a student because none of the girls were ready for a serious relationship and that all of the girls only like him because of his looks...Edward, you remind me of him. You are a lot like him in almost every way.

Anyways, it just so happened that Edmund and I were assigned seats next to each other. He was really outgoing, talking to me about everything under the sun the minute I sat down. It was like that everyday after that. I was really surprised that he did not run out of things to talk about. I mostly ignore him, but he did not give up. I had asked him once why he like me.

"You're different," he replied. I turned my head back to face the teacher and pretended to pay attention.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as my head had cleared, the first thing I felt was ice. Or at least I thought it was ice, until I realized that the coldness was coming from inside my body. Slowly, I scanned my surroundings. I was in a rather large bedroom. It was beautifully decorated with antique furniture and simple, yet elegant paintings. I came to realize that I was on a bed. The softness of it scared me. I quickly leapt off of it, landing nimbly on my feet.

"Rosalie, how are you feeling?" I looked up to find that an extremely handsome man walking in the door. Beside the door frame was a young woman, who I took to be his wife.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!" I asked at him frantically.

"Relax, Rosalie. Let me explain. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. And this is my wife, Esme," Carlisle pointed to the woman beside the open doorway. "Rosalie, I have to explain something to you."

And with that, Carlisle began talking about the pain I had experienced, vampires, vampire abilities, what I must keep secret, and a whole bunch of other confusing things. I was really in over my head with all of this talk.

"So let me get this straight," I began, "I was found in a dumpster and was taken to the hospital. There, you found out that I had been strangled and beaten. And because I had a heart problem, my heart was too damaged to be saved. So since I was going to die, you tried to save my life by changing me into a 'vampire.' And that horrible fiery pain was because of your bite. And so now I am one of you guys. But supposedly you and your wife are one of the 'good' vampires, who only suck the blood of animals...uh huh...so can I go home now?" Suddenly, I heard a low chuckle from a corner of the room. There sat a boy, about my age. He was extremely pale and had bronze colored hair. His hair was really messy, as if he had woken up this morning and completely forgot how to use a comb.

"Have you not been listening to a word Carlisle was saying?" the boy asked me, "Your family thinks you're dead. And you would be, too, if Carlisle hadn't rescued you."

"Rosalie, this here is Edward. I had rescued him a while ago. He too is one of us," said Carlisle. My head hurt while I tried very hard to process this new information. All of this seemed very unreal. I mean, aren't vampires only supposed to appear in books and myths and legends? I shook my head in disbelief. I walked over to the antique vanity with a large mirror hanging just above it. The woman in it and I stared at each other for the longest time, with my lectors waiting patiently and silently. I looked at her and saw it was pretty much the same since the last time I had looked at her, except that everything about her was enhanced. Her golden hair still waved and fell to the middle of her back, yet now it seemed as if it had more volume, more lustrious and bouncy. Her lips were still slightly full but now it had more color and looked more smooth. Any traces of wrinkles or pimples from puberty were erased. Even her body was enhanced. Her curves were more defined. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I had to admit, our body was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. The only thing that we didn't like was that our eyes were red, blood red. I turned away from the mirror and questioned Carlisle about that.

"That is because you have been freshly changed. The redness will go away after a few days," he answered me, "How about we leave you alone for a while so you can get settled. This will be your room from now on. You're probably starving from the change. Edward will take you hunting tonight." With that last word, he, Esme, and Edward left the room in a blur. Amazing, I thought to myself, this stuff is really true. I really am a vampire. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I thought back to the conversion we had earlier. The one where Carlisle was explaining to me what a vampire really is and what they can and can't do. I wasn't exactly excited about the whole blood drinking thing but it's a whole lot better than killing a human. I like my new family. They are kind to me. I sat in my new room and just thought of stuff. Nothing in particular, really. Just random stuff because according to Carlisle, vampires live for eternity, so I don't have to worry about studying for school or planning my future. I smiled to myself. I now have all the time in the world to do whatever I want.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a day like any other. I drove to school. I walked up the front entrance with disgust. This day wasn't going to be any different.

I wished I was invisible so people would just leave me alone. But no, this was the one thing I can't get. I do not like that feeling. I always get what I want.

I slowly walked to class, not caring if I was late. I heard whispers behind my back as students passed me. I made my way to my seat and swiftly sat down, tuning out the teacher. Class seemed to take forever. I thanked God as the bell rang and the students filed out, heading towards their next class. School was really boring. Yes, I had many friends, but they were all fake, using me for my money and popularity. It all disgusted me. I had lunch with Jonah so I walked towards him with a salad in one hand. I felt the eyes of my stalkers follow me, memorizing my every step. Suddenly, someone bumped into me, and I fell forward. A pair hands caught me just in time before my face met the floor. I brushed the dirt from my pants, anger began to form inside of me, and I prepared to attack the idiot who pushed me. I looked up, expecting Jonah to have saved me like he usually does. Instead, I saw Edmund.

"Thanks," I said coldly, looking around for any suspicious person.

"No problem. Mind if I eat lunch with you?"

"Yes." Despite my reply, he went ahead and pulled my seat out for me and sat down beside me. I looked across at my brother and met his questioning eyes. On my right, Edmund was chattering away. I ignored him. The next day at lunch, he sat down next to me again and began talking. I was getting annoyed.

"You do realize I'm not listening, right?" I looked at him, expecting him to react like any other guy. I waited for him to get embarrassed and then to get mad and stomp off.

"Yeah, but that's ok. I won't give up on you because I love you!" I looked at this crazy guy and stood up and walked outside. I heard footsteps.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I know you probably have had plenty of other guys saying that to you. But you have got to believe me. I really do love you. The day I came here, I was surrounded by girls. I knew I could get anyone of them. It was the same at my old school. I was not taken seriously. Many girls just wanted to be my girlfriend so that they can show me off. When I first saw you, I was taken by your beauty. But then I saw your cold eyes and became curious. I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. What is she thinking, I thought to myself. I wanted to ask you out, but I knew you would say no. That's why I wanted to know more about you, to win you over. But you never really paid attention to me so I couldn't really do that. I decided that if I just keep talking to you, you would have to eventually listen. My love for you keeps growing, day after day. I'm really sorry if I annoy you. I can't help it. It embarrasses me, but I think I'm love sick. Will you go out with me? I won't ever hurt you and will do everything in my power to protect you. I swear I will always be there for you whenever you need me. It's alright if you don't like me. Just tell me now and I won't bother you again." He was looking down at his shoes and waited.

"No one, and I mean no one, has ever spoken to me like that. Are you stupid? Or maybe you just forgot to take your medication this morning. Honestly, what is wrong with you? Do you honestly think girls will fall for you with that crazy talk?..." Edmund looked at me, obviously hurt. "...but, I'm not like the other girls, am I? I'm different, you said so yourself." I sighed. "Well, Edmund, you have captured my interest. We shall try it out and go from there."

Edmund beamed and took my hand, walking us back to lunch. My mind was swarmed. Who would have thought my first boyfriend to be a little crazy. I hope I do not regret this.


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the day, I wandered around the gigantic house, exploring every inch of it. I also explored my new abilities. My speed amazed me and my gracefulness and beauty could have made anyone become jealous and hateful. Evening came quickly. By then I was absolutely starving.

"Rosalie? Are you ready to go hunting?" asked Edward.

"Ummm...sure." And off we ran at superhuman speed towards the mountains that surrounded the house in the distance. I absolutely love my new powers. Running was such an awesome experience. It was exciting, and it felt so...right. Within a matter of minutes we were in the middle of the woods.

"Ok, let's eat. I am starving." I demanded. "I feel like I'm about to faint of hunger."

" New vampires always have a strong blood craving the first week or two. You will get used to it soon," Edward replied.

"And how exactly do I do that?"

He hesitated for a second, "Well I can't really tell you how to do--you just follow your instincts. There is one thing you should know about vampires, though. We don't waste blood. When you feed, do so cleanly and be sure that all blood has been drained." I gave him a nod and off we went our separate ways to quench our thirst. We had agreed to meet at the same spot we had arrived. The first animal I killed was a deer. But it looked so cute and innocent that I couldn't bring myself to eat it. I finally settled for a bear. My first time drinking blood was so awkward. I placed my lips to its neck and sunk my teeth into the soft fur. At first, I was scared, scared of the unknown. But my hunger had gotten the better of me. I drank fast and cleanly, remembering Edward's instructions. I had never tasted anything like blood. It was amazingly delicious and sweet. I wanted more of it. An hour or so later, I walked back to our meeting place, full and satisfied, taking in the sight of the trees and wildlife. All of my senses were heightened from the change, so it was like I was seeing everything again for the first time. By the time I arrived at the meeting place, I found an annoyed Edward leaning against a tree. God, he looks so much like my brotherm

"Could you have taken any longer?" he asked.

"Yes!" I replied. And he even sounds like my brother too! Edward frowned and began to walk towards the house. Oh my God! I don't want to have to walk. What's the point of having superhuman speed if we have to walk? Maybe I should just run ahead. I wonder if he'll mind.

"No, do not run ahead. I want to talk to you about something," he said to me. What the--can he read minds or something?

"I can, actually." Holy crap. Do all vampires have this ability? I'll have to guard my mind well if I want to have any secrets left.

"Yes, I am the only one who can read minds as far as I know." Edward then broke out into an evil grin, "And yes, you should guard your mind well." Great! Just perfect! A mind reading vampire from hell was sent here to torture me even more. I think I like my old brother more than this replacement.

"As I was saying, I want to talk. I am curious about your previous life," Edward confessed. Uh oh. The one thing I was afraid of. Great! Now my flipping past is coming to haunt me with the stupid vampire. I sighed. I don't want to talk about my past, I thought.

"Why? What's so bad about it?"

The end.

"I still don't understand why. Just tell me. Look, most likely, we are going to be living together for a long time. I think it would be better if I knew more about you." I could tell he was determined to get my story. I sighed loudly again.

Fine. I then thought everything that had happened in my human life. The life I never got to fully live out.


	6. AN

**Sorry, I'm really new to this fan fiction thing. So this is a late disclaimer for chapters 1-5 of Her Story. I do not, in anyway, own this. Ok, thank you very much.**


End file.
